Instant Crush
by LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA
Summary: ONE-SHOOT Inuyasha dice que Kagome es una santa y ella quiere demostrarle lo contrario. ¿La musica puede demostrar la forma de ser de alguien, y conectarlos si comparten el mismo gusto? ("The strokes""AC\DC"etc) COMENTEN


Hola! Tenia ganas de hacer esta historia porque se me ocurrio de la nada y ta, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no publico y extrañaba escribir jajaja.

El tema de la historia cambio mientras lo escribia, asi que no estoy segura de como quedo jajaja, pero me gusto! Que lo disfruten! Comenten!

Instant Crash

Era la hora del almuerzo, la gente caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de la escuela Miyazaki en dirección a la cafetería.

Pero una estudiante estaba caminaba en la dirección contraria, siendo ignorada por los otros que querían llegar rápido a comer. Ella era Kagome Higurash, la única chica que no quería sentarse a comer con sus "amigos", la única chica que no mostraba el trasero con una minifalda, la única que no escuchaba música barata de bandas con chicos de cabello taza, cuerpos y voces falsas…. Y la única chica que nadie comprendía…

Kagome se dirigía al salón de arte donde usualmente se sentaba a almorzar y escuchar música.

Siguió caminando cuando se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en su mochila, la cual tenia el cierre abierto… si que era distraída.

Estaba al lado de la escalera del piso de arriba, detrás de una columna.

Se agacho a juntar sus cosas y guardarlas en la mochila.

-¡Vamos Inuyasha! No me digas que ninguna de la clase te gusta- se escucho la vos de un chico en las escaleras.

Kagome escucho eso y miro cuidadosamente( para no ser vista)a los chicos que estaban sentados en unos escalones.

Eran Inuyasha y Miroku, sus compañeros de clase. Ambos parecían ser muy buenos amigos y también parecían tener un buen sentido del humor…claro que ella jamás había cruzado palabra con ninguno de ellos.

-¡Deja de joder Miroku, ya te dije que no!- grito Inuyasha golpeando el brazo de su amigo.

-Vamos… no me digas que no quieres… tu sabes… –movió las cejas de arriba abajo

Inuyasha rio

-Pfff, todas las mujeres son iguales, y si quiero tirarme a una… ninguna se me negara-

Kagome bufo y pensó "_hombres, se creen taaaaanto"_ . Pero Inuyasha tenia razón… el era endemoniadamente sexy… además era bastante simpático, aunque nunca habían cruzado palabra.

Kagome lo miro fijamente… esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo….¿hace calor de repente?

Obviamente ella no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias ni nada de eso, pero ese hombre… ese hombre podía hacerle lo que quiera.

Antes de seguir pensando mas locuras, Kagome se levanto y camino hacia el salón de arte, pasando por al lado de los chicos. Pero al llegar al ultimo escalon escucho…

-¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Ella es Kagome, la que nunca habla- respondió Miroku comiendo una manzana

Kagome se oculto en detrás de una pared… ¡Inuyasha ni siquiera sabia su nombre!...ese maldito sexsimbol

-Aaaa…la Santa- dijo riendo

-¿La Santa?- pregunto su amigo

-Si, ella siempre anda con la falda larga, el saco puesto… no deja nada para ver, es una nenita buena-

-Jajajaja, asi que le echaste el ojo…¿No Inuyasha?-

-¿A esa niñita tonta? Pffff…. Me calienta mas una monja-

Kagome se quedo de piedra…¿¡NIÑITA TONTA?! ¡¿NENITA BUENA?!

¡Quien mierda se creía para llamarla asi!

La chica camino rápidamente a el salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para calmarse y dejarse caer al piso lentamente, mientras su falda se levantaba dejando ver sus piernas estiradas en el suelo. Su cabello caía alborotado por su cara, mientras que su respiración hacia que su pecho se moviera rápidamente. Tenia los puños apretados…se sentía frustrada…¿Por qué?!, no ahí nada de malo en ser una santa, no es un insulto… pero…

Solto un grito de ira y se levanto del suelo dando sonoros pasos hasta un asiento, en el cual se sento dejando caer su cabeza contra el banco de madera.

Se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música… se sentía decepcionada de ella… no es lindo no ser atractiva, no ser deseada por alguien, no ser… una chica mala

Pero un segundo… ella no era una chica buena, tampoco es que salía y se drogaba todas las noches… pero no era una santa… para nada… su mente era el lugar mas turbio y bizarro del planeta, lleno de pensamientos que naaadie debería saber.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía demostrarle a Inuyasha que existía?

De repente la puerta se abrió…

Inuyasha entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el, para luego buscar con la mirada algo en particular.

Al no encontrar lo que buscaba centro la vista en la chica que estaba con la cabeza pegada al banco.

"_la monja"-_penso mientras se acercaba a ella

-Hey,¿viste mi mochila?- pregunto mirando a la chica, la cual no respondio.

-hey…HEY- grito

Al no recibir respuesta el chico se la quedo mirando…"_es muy bonita"_ pensó observando el rostro de Kagome que tenia los ojos cerrados. A la distancia en la que el estaba pudo observar que ella tenia los auriculares puestos, por eso no le contestaba.

Inuyasha agarro el cable del reproductor de música y los desconecto, para que la chica abriera los ojos.

Lo que no espero es que al desconectar el cable del reproductor saliera la canción "You shook me all night long" de AC\DC

-¡Pero que haces pedaz….- la chica se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver a la persona que tenia al frente.

-No sabia que te gustaba esta música- dijo sorprendido el

La chica se quedo mirándolo a los ojos… usualmente hubiera dicho un simple "esta bien" y hubiera vuelto a escuchar su música en paz… pero ya no quería ser sumisa, ya no quería pasar desapercibida… ella quería demostrarle quien era, y que el estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía llamarla niñita tonta y buena y seguir con su vida normalmente.

-Si… ¿porque?-

El miro la musica que tenia ella en el reproductor… era todo musica de rock como : "the strokes" "kings of leon" y su favorita… "AC\DC"

-Porque nunca conoci a ninguna chica que compartiera mi gusto musical… además mi banda favorita es AC\DC- dijo sorprendido

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo con sorpresa… ¿es posible que la musica te conecte con alguien instantáneamente?

La musica se cambio al tema "take it or leave it" de the strokes

Ambos miraron el reproductor de musica, el cual parecía que cambiaba de canción a propósito

-Tu mochila esta por allí, tu amigo te la escondió debajo del escritorio del profesor- señalo la chica con la misma cara de confusion

El se levanto lentamente y camino hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba su mochila… se agacho y la tomo, pero cuando la levanto sus libros cayeron… el también dejaba el cierre abierto.

La chica lo miro con atención, observo como el fruncía las cejas y gruñía en silencio, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Miraba como el juntaba las cosas, como la camisa del uniforme parecía quedarle chica pare el cuerpo musculoso que tenia…. Mierda... lo deseaba.

No le importaba no conocerlo, no saber nada de el, sabia que el era para ella y ella para el, que ambos disfrutaban la misma musica, que el la trato de santita… y por alguna razón quería demostrarle lo contrario.

La canción "Highway to hell" empezó a sonar, era una señal de Dios….y Dios le decía que lo viole en el medio del salón de arte… y ella no iba a negarse.

Camino a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba el chico que se estaba poniendo de pie, lo observo mientras ella se sacaba el saco y lo tiraba al suelo.

De repente Inuyasha sintió unos labios presionando los suyos fuertemente, y unas manos pequeñas tomándolo de la nuca.

El correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, sin comprender como podía sentirse asi de caliente en cuestión de segundos.

El se dio vuelta, poniendo a la chica contra la pizarra con fuerza, pegando sus cuerpos de manera desesperada, sintiendo como ella mordia su labio inferior y lo lamia.

El respondía gruñendo como un animal salvaje… el acoplaba la boca a la suya, haciéndole el amor con los labios, con la lengua, con los dientes.

Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, ella tenia las piernas envueltas en la cintura de Inuyasha, mientras el metía sus manos por debajo de su falda, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica, dándole descargas eléctricas a sus cuerpos por la excitación que sentían.

Ella gimio entre besos, sintiendo al albino acariciándola y besándola con tanta pasión que podría morir de la adrenalina que su cuerpo experimentaba.

El chico saco las manos de sus piernas y las puso en el cuello de la camisa de Kagome, para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa que ella tenia puesta, abrochada desde el primer al ultimo botón.

El ojidorado comenzó por el botón superior… lentamente

Pero Kagome no tenia paciencia, ella no quería tener ni un momento para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, quería ya y ahora.

-Me desesperas- dijo para arrancarse la camisa rompiendo todos los botones, quedando simplemente en su sujetador.

El quedo en shock… dejo de respirar…"_preciosa"_ pensó al ver a la chica con el cabello alborotado, los labios entreabiertos, la falda levantada y la respiración agitada.

El chico la tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra tenia sus dedos enredados en sus cabellos mientras la besaba con pasión, sintiendo como su cuerpo le pedia a gritos a la colegiala.

Dio la vuelta para tumbarla al escritorio, sin romper el beso mientras desabrochaba con dificultad el sujetador, dejándola vulnerable ante el…

Bajo sus labios a su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, dejando pequeñas marcas de besos húmedos.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome- gemia el albino

-Si Inuyasha…Inuyasha – susurra con los ojos cerrados

-Kagome…¡Kagome!- grito el chico.

…..

De repente Kagome abrio los ojos de golpe levantando la cabeza…. Estaba sentada en la clase… con sus auriculares…

_-"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUE UN SUEÑO!"-_penso

-Hey,¡ Kagome, hace media hora que te estoy hablando!

Kagome miro hacia la puerta con sorpresa… para encontrarse al maldito de Inuyasha

-¿No viste mi mochila por aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico

Kagome lo miro con curiosidad y sonrio

-¿Por qué sonries?-

-A… por nada….-

El chico la miro con duda y busco con la mirada su mochila, la cual pudo ver sobresaliendo de abajo del escritorio del maestro. Inuyasha fue hacia allí y la tomo.

-Oye…- dijo Kagome con picardía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico mirando la hermosa sonrisa que tenia la chica en su rostro

…..

-¿Te gusta AC\DC?- pregunto ella subiendo de a poco su falda.

COMENTEN

Al fin termine, fue muy divertido escribirlo y me llego la inspiración de repente jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, besos.


End file.
